


No Tears During Tea Time

by Floofiest_Thrush



Category: Castle Cats (Video Game)
Genre: Castle Cats, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, My First Fanfic, Platonic Relationships, Tea, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floofiest_Thrush/pseuds/Floofiest_Thrush
Summary: Edward and Kai are best friends.
Relationships: Edward & Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	No Tears During Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening! Edward and Kai are my platonic OTP and felt like writing.

Kai looked down at her tea. The gentle morning light glinted across the still surface. She looked up to see Edward blowing on his tea as steam rose from the cup, the golden sunlight reflecting in his glasses, hiding his eyes. It was morning tea time: a time fairly early in the morning, when the guild was quiet. Kai and Edward always shared tea at this time. It was their way of preparing for the hectic day ahead.  
Kai closed her eyes. The world scented of rain and green tea, and it was quiet. Most cats would still be asleep at this time, and only the birds stirred. Kai opened her eyes to see her friend staring down at the cherry wood table. She thought for a moment, for she was not sure how long she remained visionless. It could have easily been an hour, or perhaps she only blinked.  
“Hey, Kai.” Edward’s voice tore Kai from her thoughts.  
“Yes, friend?” She asked as she took a sip of her tea, which was cooling rather quickly. Edward looked out to the clouds above Kai’s head. His gaze returned to her.  
“Thank you.” He said with a soft expression.  
“Whatever for?” replied Kai. She flicked her tail. There was a brief moment of silence before Edward replied.

“You have… helped me quite a bit throughout the past two years.” He paused, taking a sip from his cup. He stared down at the ripples and blinked as he saw his reflection. “You’ve been there for me when I thought I was alone, that I would forever be alone.” finished Edward. He sighed as he looked away to some obscure point in the distance. Kai opened her mouth to respond, but Edward continued. “You remained my friend through it all. You saw through me, sat down and listened…” He took a deep breath. “I was hurting, and you knew, and you remained by me, and now…” He opened the palms of his paws, and set them on the table as he looked down at them. “I…” He pressed one paw to his head as he held it. Kai felt a tear form in both of her eyes.

”I find myself… much happier.” He sighed and looked up at Kai. “You have always been there for me, but… I’ve never been there for you.” Edward said, his voice starting to break. Kai took a deep breath.

“Friend, I haven’t the slightest doubt in my mind that you would do everything I have, and more, should the need arise.” Said Kai. Both of them remained silent for a moment.  
“I wish for you to be aware of that.” She finished, her voice hardly above a whisper as she set her own paw on top of Edward’s. “I am aware that you… that you have been cast away by many.” She sighed and looked up. “Know that I consider you a friend, certainly the closest I have.” She said as both friends blinked away their tears and their gazes met. Kai’s head was spinning. There were so many things she wanted to tell her friend, but couldn’t put into words. 

Kai closed her eyes as she felt Edward’s arms embrace her around the shoulders. She returned the gesture and whispered. “...Friend, you’ll be by my side, and I’ll be by yours, until the end.” Edward held his friend tighter, recalling the nightmare in which she was struck down by a mystical bolt of lightning.  
“I have not the slightest idea what will happen… or when. But I know I can trust the words of a friend.” He replied.


End file.
